Don't
by Yami Vance
Summary: Simon and David are high as kites well at the park supposedly watching Nightmare Simon's fragile little brother.


_**You'll regret it**_

_**You'll always regret it… **_

* * *

A spurt of laughter suddenly echoed from two children, Simon Henriksson age 7 he sat in a wheelchair and his best friend David Leatherhoff age 10 sitting in his unfeeling lap hugging him, both rather high and laughing almost uncontrollably off of Simon's younger brother Nightmare's pain medication who had Osteogenesis Imperfecta. Nightmare Laughed he was small for his age even if he was only five. He rushed about only to trip and whimper in pain, withering slightly and clutching his left leg for a bit, small tears escaping his blue-grreen eyes, before scrambling to his feet and limping about giggling once more happily ignoring the utter agony his leg was screaming. David head rolled about a grin splitting his face as he yellow eyes stared excitedly into Simon's brown ones. "H-Hey Hey Simon!" Simon grinned back. "Yeah?" "D-Do you think we could get more?" Simon nodded feverishly. "Oh H E double hockey sticks yeah!" Him and David happily wheeling back towards The Henriksson's house, Nightmare didn't notice and only kept playing, when suddenly the bushes rustled slightly a voice whispering from it. "Hi there little kitty what's your name? I'm Mr. Bush!" Nightmare eyes shined curiously tilting his head cutely. "I'm Nightmare nice to met you Mr. Bush! Wanta play?" The bush shook feverishly. "Sure there Kitty-Nightmare come closer I know the best game to play!" Excited for a new game Nightmare eagerly approached the friendly bush when suddenly a large somewhat gaunt looking man leaped from it grabbing Nightmare's chest and lifting him up well covering his mouth with his free hand. A muffled scream went unheard as a dazed and lightheaded Nightmare slowly lost conciseness, a needle having been jabbed in his veins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some alleyway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David and Simon laughed and giggled downing more pills and poking fun at one another till they passed out, they had gotten passed Simon's unsurprisingly unconscious mother and gotten the pills rather clumsily but they got them, there secret spy mission a success. Dawn split the sky when both boys awoke again, groaning as a headache spilt both there heads but they both smiled softly. "Man that was great, I don't remember most of it but it was amazing whatever it was!" Simon nodded in agreement his eyes scanning about, expecting to see Nightmare there with a curious expression on his face or curled in his chest but only David was there clutching his head as he used a wall for support. Simon paled as David spoke his fear. "Uh dude where your brother?" Panicked Simon almost screamed. "Back to the park David NOW!" The two rushed thought streets and past people, cutting though traffic and almost being hit multiple times and finally they found the park Simon and David both started looking around shouting. "NIGHTMARE WHERE ARE YOU! NIGHTMARE THIS ISN"T FUNNY COME OUT! NIGHTMARE?" They kept searching from the school playground to David's backyard and sneakily in his house, same goes for Simon's and nothing Simon was crying a wreck! What kind of big brother was he if he couldn't even keep track of his own little sibling he just expected Nightmare to follow him like always he'd been so high he hadn't even thought to check he was following he hadn't even noticed he wasn't there! Tears poured from Simon's eyes as he trembled what was mom going to say? She'd be so disappointed! He couldn't stand the thought he had to find him he just had too! David put a hand on Simon's shoulder a reassuring smile on his nervous face. "Don't worry we'll find him, You can stay at my house lie and say your moms cool for it the vacation say she has a job out of town she should be so out of it she won't even notice." Simon nodded feverishly sniffing and wiping his eyes quickly as David slowly grabbed the handle shly waiting for some sort of protest before he continued. "Y-Yeah we'll keep looking I'm sure we'll find him. And if we don't find him by the end of this vacation I-I'll tell Mom…" David just nodded slowly wheeling his hysterical friend back to his house.

* * *

Team Psykskallar owns cry of Fear. And Afraid of Monsters isn't mine ether!

And this is kind of inspired by that one sick note about the bush talking to the kid and stuff, and its also based off of me and my sisters own cat-story line we made.


End file.
